Impure: The Pureblood Chronicles
by Theorangefox-S
Summary: Eric D. Claymore is a Pureblood, a human born and blessed by the Holy Virgin Mary. As the war wages on between sin and purity, Eric faces the dark lustful forces of Virgin Mary's evil twin sister, Black Mary, birth-giver of demons. The two sisters pit their forces against each other, and Eric is given the task of protecting a school that he is assigned to.
1. Prologue

1. Prologue

A stray cat tilted its head towards the obsidian sky above decorated heavily with stars. It focused on one star in particular shining the brightest out of them all. It continued to grow in size, pulsing and glowing vividly. The shooting star filled the cat's vision as it continued to descend earthward. Eventually the cat realised what was happening, and hissed loudly as it ran to safety. The "shooting star" smashed into the ground seconds from where the cat had been. Smoke arose from the rubble of concrete as a figure arose in the dust, slowly becoming visible as the grainy mist began to thin.

"This place reeks!" A short, black haired human wrinkled his nose at the foul, musky scent. He turned and headed down a cold, brick road under the pitch black sky. It was a little after midnight on a Friday night, but this human wasn't around to party, especially considering where he had just come from. Keeping alert, he noticed a nightclub up ahead lighting up almost the entire sky. The thud of loud music indoors pounded through the air.

A bouncer stood firm at the entrance to the nightclub, denying a blue eyed tall blonde with her arms folded.

"I've already told you, not on the list, no entry!" He huffed. The girl grew impatient and unexpectedly seized his arm, she took his hand to her chest and began rubbing it slowly around her breast.

"Come ooon~" she beckoned, staring him dead in the eyes. The bouncer felt himself lose composure, usually he didn't fall for this kind of trickery, but the more she stared at him the more he wanted her, and her partially exposed bosom was rather distracting. Giving up to his sudden, uncontrollable lust on a whim, he allowed her to lead him to a secluded back alley. The bouncer was pressed against the wall, and the cute, young girl giggled playfully as she pressed her lips to his. Her boobs squished against his chest as she leaned forward into the kiss. The bouncer could feel her warm wet tongue sliding around his own, but suddenly his eyes went wide as somehow her tongue managed to coil right around his. The girl stared him dead in the eyes as she sucked on his tongue, and pulled back slowly unravelling it.

Next she went for his trousers, managing to undo them as quickly as possible. She yanked his boxers down exposing his already solid appendage. The girl licked her lips with her freakishly long tongue, and prepared to have her meal but in that instant a foot sailed into her face sending her spiralling into a metal waste bin.

A pair of feet touched the ground, kicking up dust. The bouncer stared in surprise at the black haired teenager staring towards the bin.

"Oi! The hell did you-" The bouncer was cut off as the rubbish began to shuffle, and suddenly the large metal bin hurtled towards the boy. The bouncer was shocked again as the boy stopped the entire container with a single hand.

"How dare you interrupt my harvest!?" The girl hissed, her clothes were tattered, and her hair a mess.

"I knew there was one lurking around here!" The boy adjusted his glasses and glared at her. "Common Succubus!"

"Well then." The blonde smiled. "Now that you've sought me out, this form is useless!" At once her clothes seemed to rip entirely from her body as a red glowing aura surrounded her naked frame. A tail protruded from her back, coiling around her arm as two small black horns grew from her forehead.

"What the FUCK!?" The bouncer yelled. "I was gonna get my dick sucked by that!?"

"They're succubi, nothing more but unholy filth sent from Black Mary to harvest pure souls. They're just parasites that need to be purged!" The human clenched his fist as the succubus licked her lips at him.

"I could sense it as soon as you got here. So, you're a pureblood?" She squeezed one of her breasts hard, stifling a moan as clear fluids ran down her leg. "There's nothing more satisfying than a nice, big pureblood dick!" At once her tail extended towards him, but he vanished in the blink of an eye. He appeared again driving his knee into her head, sending her crashing into a brick wall. Tons of rubble hurtled towards him, but he blocked most of it with his fists.

The succubus appeared behind him, and her tongue latched around his neck as the tip slid into his mouth. She felt him down below, seizing his crotch and trying to coax an erection from him. The pureblood began to lose focus as the succubus' tongue coiled tightly around his. She squeezed his shaft through his clothes, feeling her clit throb in desperation, wanting her pussy to be penetrated by his appendage. The pureblood reacted and stamped his foot down hard on hers, bit her tongue and leaned his head as he punched backwards, socking her in the face.

She lost her grip on him and tumbled to the ground, retracting her bleeding tongue.

"Fuck, I'm getting impatient. I really want that dick!" The succubus felt her breasts expand, getting heavier as they started to lactate slightly. She loosened her tongue, and began to lap up the pussy juice around her petals, going a few times over her clit as she moaned heartily. The pureblood hesitated as she started to finger herself before him, spreading her flower apart exposing her pink, wet flesh.

"Come on, big boy." She bit her lip staring him dead in the eye. "Slide that thick cock inside me, I'll squeeze the life out of it~" He began to shake at her tempting words, feeling the erection grow in his pants. She squeezed her breasts with her free hand, coaxing more milk from her erect nipples. The pureblood took a step, but suddenly shut his eyes.

"Mary!" He yelled. The succubus moaned again, and her glowing aura reappeared, but it was more vivid. The pureblood opened his eyes again, noticing what was going on.

"Her arousal, it's strengthening her! I have to stop her before this gets nasty!" Suddenly he was lifted to the air by her stealthy tail coiled around his ankle. She brought him forth and buried his face between her soft, warm boobs.

"Fuck me~" She beckoned, rubbing her breasts all over his face.

"Come on!" The pureblood began to thrash about, feeling his mind slowly give way to temptation. "Work!" The succubus smiled down at his head between her huge bust, but suddenly she was knocked to the side by his fist. The pureblood clenched his fists, and suddenly flames burst forth from his body. "ST. ELMO'S FIRE." The flames burned bright, and the pureblood flew towards the downed succubus, lifting her up to the sky. He drove his fist into her chest, sending her spiralling down and crushing the ground beneath her in an explosion of flame. She got up and flew towards him, but the pureblood shot a huge fireball from his mouth, it engulfed her and he flew towards it.

The pureblood picked her out from the flames and crashed into the ground, pinning her neck into the rubble. She gasped for air, but suddenly locked her legs around his waist and grabbed his head. Before she could submerge him in her ample bosom again, the pureblood's body glowed bright yellow. The succubus screamed in pain, and he freed himself as she got to her feet. Her skin appeared raw red where she had been affected by the light.

"You son of a-" her last word was suddenly cut off as the pureblood seized his chance. She looked down seeing his arm go right through her, his hand glowing pure white.

"Purge complete." He spoke, removing his hand slowly as the succubus screamed her lungs out until her entire body dissolved into thin air. The flames around him died down, and he adjusted his glasses again.

"Christ, I'm not gonna forget this one tonight!" The bouncer who had been here all this time sat with his boxers around his ankles.

"Go home!" The pureblood ordered. "Lucky for you, she didn't harvest your soul. Giving in to temptation that easily, it's rather shameful." He shook his head in disapproval as the bouncer got dressed. The pureblood fixed his shirt, and headed back out of the alley, unaware that something perched on the roof nearest to him was gazing down. A long tongue licked across the glistening, blue lips watching his every move.


	2. The demon sisters

2. The sisters

A school teacher in her late 30's smiled back at the fairly dormant class before her, next to her was a dark haired teenager fixating the square rimmed glasses on his nose.

"Students, I'd like to introduce you all to...um, Eric D. Claymore yes?" Eric simply nodded, glad she had got it right and saving any embarrassment. After the formal introductions were over, he headed to his seat next to a bulky, hulk like male wearing a short sleeve, scruffy shirt. He averted his eyes from Eric grumbling lowly. "Now, this will be a taster day for Eric before he joins our school, so I want you all to welcome him warmly!" The teacher scanned across at the mundane faces. Eric wasn't even paying attention, he stared outside the window for a good few seconds taking in the view. Something about him didn't feel right, and he simply couldn't put it at ease.

Elsewhere outside behind an aisle of huge, metal crates a girl was dragging along an excited looking male in her hands. Her huge breasts jiggled with every step she took as she smiled seductively at him.

"Are you really gonna?" He asked, barely able to string a sentence together. The girl pushed him up against a crate, leaning into him causing her breasts to squash against his chest. Already he could feel his erection pressing into her as she stared him deep in the eyes.

"Of course." She replied in a sweet tone, sliding her tongue inside his mouth slowly. He hardly knew what to do, but already she was taking control. Her tongue coiled around his own, sliding and writhing around it like a snake squeezing around its prey. She felt excitement and warmth between her legs, and her panties started to stain slowly from lewd juices. She immediately went for his trousers, almost tearing them off as she got to her prize.

"A little small, but it'll do." She grinned as she swallowed his rigid cock in one go, taking it all at once. The boy began to writhe and moan loudly as her tongue danced over his tiny head, whilst she sucked his cock close to the back of her throat.

"I-if you carry on like this." He groaned, making her look up at him in slight dismay. She detached her hungry mouth from his dick, and lay him on the floor.

"In that case," Her eyes suddenly glowed red as she pulled her panties down from her skirt. A long thick trail of pussy juice stuck to her panties and between her petals. She stood over his throbbing cock, biting her lip at what lay beneath her. "Surrender your soul!" Suddenly the boy couldn't move, her eyes continued glowing as she grew fangs, and two small horns protruded from her forehead.

"What the? H-hey, let me go what is this!?" The boy continued to struggle, but it felt as if hands were holding him down to the ground as the monstrous girl lowered herself on him. Suddenly there was a brief flash of light, and the girl was sent flying loudly into a crate by a kick. Eric dusted off his shoulder and adjusted his glasses. "H-hey, what are you doing here!?" The limp dicked teen heard no response from Eric, he was too busy focusing on what was ahead of him.

"Only one type of being has that formidable amount of power!" The girl hissed. "Pureblood!" She licked her lips, already thinking of having sex with him and robbing his soul.

"If I can't have the boy. I'll have you instead!" She ran and leapt at Eric who stepped back winding up a punch, but then the succubus landed on his face, wrapping her legs around him and pinning him to the floor. Eric could have sworn something held his fist back, but now there were more important matters. He tried to breathe with the succubus' steamy hot, wet muff pressed against his face. Her juices dripped down his face as she licked her lips at him, waiting for him to surrender.

Eric timed it, and suddenly grabbed her lolling tongue. Squeezing hard he tugged it to the side, and done an uppercut to her jaw, forcing her fang to pierce right through her elongated flesh. She howled in pain losing her grip on him, and Eric blasted her in the chest with his fist. The succubus landed with her legs sprawled in the air. Blood dripped down her lips as she tried to numb the pain.

"Just you wait, you shit, but first." She completely undressed, allowing her big breasts to spill out in front of her. She got to squeezing them hard, causing her to moan and lose herself in a lustful ecstasy. Eric tried to avert his eyes, but already he was staring, not only that but the hole in her tongue was starting to close up. It closed up completely, and the succubus stood with more juices streaming down her legs. "You're mine!" She flew towards him, and Eric couldn't keep up. He was lifted off the ground, and she sailed forwards before throwing him through a classroom window.

"Now class, who can tell me-" The teacher was interrupted by the smashing of glass. He turned and saw a dark haired boy crash into a table. Eric got up realising his clothes were tattered. Before the teacher could question him, a naked girl with horns and a tail sailed into the room. She pinned his neck down with her tongue lolling above his face, and started pulling down his trousers. The pupils stared in shock at the naked girl, and her huge ass wiggling in their faces.

"Oh Mary, so many innocent souls in this room, I can smell them, I want them all!" The succubus drooled onto Eric's face, but suddenly turned her attention to another target. "You!" She hissed, pinning the boy down and slashing his clothes off. Already he was erect, but wasn't expecting things to escalate this fast. The excitement of seeing his first naked girl, and the sight of her glistening red pussy caused him to climax. Spurts of thick semen sprayed on her skin, and already he was going limp. She gazed down at him in disapproval, but suddenly she flew backwards as Eric grabbed her tail, swung her around and sent her sailing through another window into a corridor.

Eric smashed through another window, landing on his feet as the succubus got up.

"You're becoming quite the nuisance, seems I'll need a hand. Moira!" Suddenly a pair of hands phased through the ground, and Eric felt his waist being grabbed, this feeling felt familiar.

"Hello~" A female voice spoke close to his ear, holding him tightly as the succubus approached him.

"Excellent timing as always, sister." The succubus in front spoke.

"Is he really too much to handle?" The other spoke, licking Eric's ear slowly making him flinch. Her hand dived down his trousers, and she immediately began pumping at his shaft. Eric winced, and tried to fight back against the pleasures of her gentle, skilled hand.

"Just you wait, we'll make you impure yet, and your precious White Mary will disown you. Your sacred virginity is ours!" The first succubus slashed off his trousers and boxers, gazing at his hard, long appendage. Eric struggled to move as she licked her lips preparing to taste it. At that moment, a hot stream of flames burst from Eric's mouth. The succubus got a faceful, and screamed in pain. She collapsed to the floor, and Eric broke himself free with an elbow to the other succubus' face.

"I'll kill you both before you get the chance!" Eric gritted his teeth as his flames flared wildly around his body.

"Moira!" The succubus sister flew to her sibling just as Eric unleashed a wide torrent of flames upon her. The flames dispersed however as Moira held on to her sister, but the heat had caused her schoolgirl disguise to vaporise leaving her stark naked.

"We'll take him both, Elena." Moira spoke, and with that her tongue plunged into her sister's mouth. Elena felt her sister's tongue wrap tightly around her own, her hand slid down Moira's tummy and right between her legs. Moira shuddered as she felt a finger enter her burning wet hole, followed by another as they started sliding around. Moira did the same until they were both moaning in each others' mouths becoming more aroused. They grinded against each other, causing their breasts to slide in between the other as their nipples went hard.

Eric caught himself staring again, feeling his erection twitch. The sisters' bodies began to glow with a vibrant red aura, and any glass nearby shattered to pieces as the tension in the air began to rise. Elena kept going faster with her fingers until their was a loud moan, and an audible squirt as Moira squirted all over the floor. Moira bit Elena's lip hard, stifling her moan as the two separated gasping for air. Moira glanced at Eric and vanished before his eyes. He was quick enough to duck as her fist sailed over his head, there was silence, followed by an explosion as a massive hole blew into the wall where her fist was aimed.

Eric panicked and managed to escape the corridor quickly, Moira's immense display of power nearly scared him to death, and he would have been dead if that punch hit. Eric had to find clothes, his shirt was tattered and his lower body bare. He eventually found himself inside a changing room, but met with the eyes of a bunch of half naked girls. Before he could blush, the room filled with screams and name calling. Eric ran as fast as he could, feeling around for anything to cover his exposed pride. He eventually made his way out, and opened his eyes looking down at his catch.

"He's got to be around here somewhere!" Moira hissed.

"I dunno, all I can smell is virgin around this place!" Her sister replied. "We have to catch him, those chosen by White Mary are her special troopers. These lesser innocent souls have no power, we could feast on them for weeks, but nothing is more satisfying than a pureblood soul!" Her tongue hung from her mouth.

"Sister, you are dripping again!" Elena felt her leg go wet, but she ignored it. "When we see him again, he's ours!" As if by magic, a figure appeared around a corner and stood strong before them both.

"Oh my." Moira gleamed. "Seems your fashion sense has crossed to the other side." The sisters giggled as Eric stood before them in a pleated black skirt. "It just makes you even more yummy!" Moira smiled as she licked her lips suddenly turning invisible as Elena prepared to attack.

Elena closed in on Eric, but he swept her to the side with a high kick to the face, Moira appeared behind him, grabbing him but she felt Eric's back heat up and escaped as flames jutted from his back. His fists set ablaze, and he punched at Moira several times. She ducked and weaved looking worried at his burning, hot pure flame. A tail snared his ankle flooring him and Moira went for him immediately. Eric launched himself upward with a fiery explosion, and swung his fist to the right sending Elena flying.

"You just don't quit, pureblood!" Moira hissed. She went invisible again, but Eric surrounded himself in a ring of flames. Moira kept back in her invisible state, but she saw her sister get up.

"I've had enough! This is for you, sis!" She screamed, leaping through the flames and catching Eric off guard. At once her skin began to singe from the pure, heavenly flames eradicating her sinful body.

"Elena, no!" Moira yelled.

"Get him!" Eric was pinned, and Elena snaked her tongue around his boxers yanking them from under his skirt as her body continued to burn. "Hurry and make him impure, the flames will stop!" Moira moved over as quick as she could, whilst Eric struggled to free himself. Their rise in power from their arousal was still in effect, and the sight of Eric's penis was only making them stronger. Elena screamed in pain as Moira towered over Eric's waist lowering herself on him. The flames began to vaporise Elena, and Moira watched in horror as her sister completely disintegrated.

"E-Elena...How dare you burn my sister!? You'll pay with your virginity! Farewell, pureblood!" Moira descended upon him, but suddenly halted.

The air went still for a second as a menacing grin flashed across Eric's face. Suddenly Moira was sent crashing into a wall from a powerful shock wave emanating from Eric's body. Still erect he stood and hid his face, only showing his maniacal grin as his body convulsed slightly.

"What is this?" He asked himself, looking at his hands. "It's so powerful!" His appendage began to glow bright white, and the entire area shook as Eric let out a roar. His body became shrouded in a flaring white aura as he continued to yell.

"It hurts! My sacred member hurts! Holy Mary stop this pain!"

"W-what's going on? All I can feel is a strong power coming from him. I have to finish him off, his cock looks nice and ready!" Moira reared up and closed in on him again. She aimed to knock him down, but her fist stopped inches from his face. It began to burn and she immediately retreated, Moira attempted snaring him with her tail, but that produced the same effect. "Why won't you submit!?" She hissed losing her temper and charged at him. Eric grabbed her wrist in a flash stopping her completely.

Moira screamed as the light radiating from Eric burned her skin, she tried to escape, but then a beam of light extended from Eric's crotch, and penetrated her chest. Moira screamed louder as her body began to disintegrate from the wound outwards until her body vanished completely. The light faded from Eric and he stood standing looking exhausted.

"What was that? Whatever it was, it hurt but felt so good at the same time. I need to be careful, these succubi are gaining the upper hand." Eric adjusted his glasses, fixed his skirt and headed off to find some proper clothes.


	3. Holy Sword

3. Holy Sword

Eric glazed over the textbook in his hand. He was still replaying the events from yesterday after the incident with the succubi twins. He felt a throb in his crotch, passing it off as a mere reflex to what he was thinking about.

"That power was overwhelming. Is that the potential of lust? That could only mean stronger succubi are out there with tremendous power. As long as I'm stationed here, I'll protect this facility at all costs."

"Eric D. Claymore for the last time would you please pass your question sheet on to your neighbour?" He'd been asked the third time by the teacher. Eric shook his head clear, and handed his one to the student next to him so he could mark it. Eric turned the other way, and was handed a sheet by a nervous looking girl hiding behind her long, black hair. He took it from her, and she didn't even notice the one that was placed on her desk. She breathed heavily, but not too loudly as her own hand found its way down her skirt and up between her legs. She traced her fingers over her wet, reddened labia moving in towards the pink sensitive flesh between.

She almost moaned out loud, trying to stifle her urges by seeing if playing with herself quickly for a short while would calm her down. The more she touched herself however, the stronger the urges came, and caused her panties to get wetter with her own lewd fluids. When she could take no more, she hid her hand and raised the other.

"Miss, please! I need to be excused!" She kept her other hand hidden between her thighs until the teacher said she could leave. Immediately she made a break for the bathroom, and Eric watched her desperate escape. He adjusted his glasses and resumed marking the paper.

The urges grew stronger, and the girl almost fell over trying to reach the restroom. She entered and shut herself in a cubicle, then sat down and squabbled trying to get her panties off. At once she began rubbing herself off, and could feel the tension easing slightly. Her tongue hung from her mouth as her wet fingers worked her swollen, pulsing clit.

Unknown to her, a small portal opened up directly beneath her legs. Immediately, a thick purple tongue slid upwards penetrating the dark haired girl. She almost came from the slimy, warm appendage filling her tight, hot hole. The tongue slid all the way inside her before fully retracting, and the girl leapt off the seat as a hand grabbed her butt. Another girl with long green hair emerged from the portal and stood glaring at her.

"So, you finally gave in? The power of lust is compelling, you humans are far too weak to fight it!" She giggled licking her lips, and savouring the taste of the girl in front of her.

"W-what was that? What did you put in me?" She began to shake wanting to feel it again.

"I'll let you know, and you can have it again, but it'll cost you-"

"GIVE IT TO ME!" The dark haired girl yelled, and pushed the green haired girl against the cubicle wall.

"My, you catch on fast. Very well, I'll give you the best tongue fucking you'll ever have!"

"Yes, please. I need it! These urges keep coming and won't go away!" She moaned giving full control to the greenie before her.

"Great!" She hissed. "That makes one more of us!" At once she transformed fully into a succubus. "You won't be needing these!" She stripped the girl of her clothes, and jammed her tongue back inside her quivering pussy, making it slide around and snake upwards towards her cervix. The dark haired girl murred with pleasure, gripping the horns of the succubus eating her out below as she began to ride her face.

"It feels so good, I want it to last forever!" She moaned so loud she didn't care who else heard. Slowly she began to grow fangs, and the succubus' tail coiled around her right breast giving it a hearty squeeze. She continued to moan as the succubus' tongue pumped hard in between her soft, warm walls. She ran her tongue all the way over the girl's clit making more juices drip down from her saturated pussy. The succubus plugged the leak and sent her tongue coiling up her pink tunnel.

"Ahh, I'm gonna cum. I'M GONNA FUCKING CUUUUUM!" The dark haired girl went wild as she squirted juices everywhere, drenching the succubus' tongue as her body went into involuntary spasms. Short horns grew from her head, and a tail grew out her back as the transformation completed.

"Indoctrination successful." The green haired succubus grinned as she licked her lips. The new succubus stood before her, and her silky black hair flowed wildly down her back. "Welcome, new recruit. As you know, this school is rife with healthy, young pure souls just waiting to be caught. Black Mary will spread her reign of chaotic lust upon this putrid wasteland, and we shall continue to serve-" Before she could finish, the recruit stripped her of her clothes and started making out with her.

"Mm, calm down okay? Besides, there's plenty of dick out there for you to jump on!" The recruit nodded furiously and headed for the door. "Hmm, I like you. I'll call you Myra!"

"I don't care what you call me, I'm off to hunt down souls and satisfy my undying lust!" And with that she sprinted from the restroom as the other succubus chuckled.

"Oh no." She suddenly covered her mouth. "How stupid, she's not disguised!"

Eric gladly left after being volunteered to seek out the whereabouts of a classmate. He followed his instructions and headed for the restrooms. As he reached around the corner, something soft bumped into him knocking him down.

"Clumsy me, not looking where I'm-" Eric paused as he found himself gazing up at a naked girl with horns and a tail. She looked back and her eyes flashed with glee.

"Dick!" She hissed, going for him. Eric send her recoiling with a fist to the face.

"I knew something was up! There's more of you here, aren't there!?" Myra went for him again, and Eric floored her with another punch. She got back up with the same smile on her face attempting to go for him again. Eric caught her fist, and sent her flying with a kick to the chest. "Hmph, this one's weak. That just makes her easier to purge!" Eric charged towards Myra before she could recover. His fist burned bright with holy flame and he closed in to deliver the finishing blow.

Suddenly something grabbed his arm, and Eric was lifted to the air before being flung into the lockers. He got back up as the succubus recovered, and her hair flowed around her snaking this way and that. Suddenly a thick clump of it shot towards him, but Eric leaned and narrowly missed, he tried moving again but Myra's hair grabbed him by the waist and pulled him towards her. His body pressed up against hers as she licked her lips at him, holding him close to her with her hands as her tongue snaked from her mouth towards him.

Eric pursed his lips shut, but Myra's hair yanked his head back, and forced his jaw open. Her tongue plunged down his throat, sending mixed sensations through Eric's mind. He forced himself to focus, and noticed a thick lock of hair lingering near her feet. Eric trod on it hard, and Myra recoiled setting him free. He grabbed her hair setting his hands on fire and making her scream in pain.

"Die, you scum!" He barked, increasing the spread as Myra tried fighting him off. Eric quickly dodged as her tail went for him. Her hair continued to burn, but she spotted a drinking fountain nearby. Eric tried to deny her, but she pinned him with the remains of her unburnt hair to the wall. Immediately she began dousing the fire with the trickle of water from the drinking fountain. She heard the roar of flames again, and sent Eric crashing hard into the wall. He collapsed and Myra managed to douse herself completely.

"I'm gonna ride your fucking dick off!" She hissed heading straight for him. Eric tried to get up, but she pinned him quickly to the ground with her hair. Fluids dribbled down Myra's thighs as she got more excited eyeing his crotch as she removed his trousers. "I wonder how long you'll last, angel boy?" She smirked as her hair slid his trousers off him. Myra sat on his lap and rubbed her wet crotch against Eric's bulge, soaking his boxers. He could feel the temptation burning within, and found himself losing his will.

"Be glad you'll be the first victim to feel my tight pussy sucking your life away!" Myra giggled and pushed her face against his. Eric snapped and recoiled his head before slamming into hers. She fell backwards from the headbutt, and Eric raised his waist making her fall off him.

"BURN!" He yelled igniting his whole body. Myra's hair set ablaze again, and Eric got up quickly before she could retaliate. He swung his fist into her delivering a flurry of blows to her face, before finishing her off with a blow to the stomach. Myra smashed into the lockers behind her where a group of boys had just finished putting their stuff away before turning to stare at the naked demon before them. At once they went stiff between the legs as Myra picked up their scent.

"More dick!" She grinned licking her lips at them. "I'll get my strength back from these goons!" She stripped one at the waist, and immediately plunged his rock hard cock inside her mouth; sucking harder than a vacuum much to his surprise. The boy winced with pleasure as Myra worked his shaft eagerly.

"Come on, cum already!" She squeezed his dick between her breasts, licking the tip furiously and making her tongue coil and squeeze around it. "He has a lot of resistance for a virgin!" Myra mumbled. Her eyes went wide and she turned to see Eric approaching her.

"Shit, times up!" She detached herself from the boy, leaving him blue balled as he fell to the ground. Myra readied herself but fell short as Eric grabbed her neck, and slammed his knee into her, then launched his foot into her neck sending her crashing to the ground.

"Pathetic." He remarked, dusting his hand as he set it alight. "In the name of White Mary..." He charged towards the helpless Myra and she winced at the sight of his glowing white hand. "I purge th-"

Eric stopped as something grabbed him. Myra barely had hair left so it ruled her out. At once, Eric felt his knees go weak and he lost his composure as the heaviest evil aura he'd ever felt overwhelmed him. He looked at the red, scaly hand clamped around his wrist, then up at the demonic face staring down at him.

"Eric D. Claymore. Seems you're the bug that's been scrambling our plans for this institution." She squeezed his wrist tightly. "I'm afraid your days of purging my kind are over!"

"It can't be!" He gasped at the sight of her. She was a tall succubus, barely dressed and her huge boobs were spilling from her tight clothing, her skirt barely managed to contain her wide, plump ass as her thick tail coiled in the air. "Mary have mercy." Eric swallowed and tried to move, but he felt all hope had been lost.

"A rare succubus!" He whispered. "I don't have the strength, rare succubi weren't supposed to be here!"

"Which is exactly why my subordinate higher succubus warned me about you. I was told there's a pureblood lurking around here somewhere, and I was lead right to it. And believe me, I am going to enjoy feasting on your cock!"

"It's a shame..." The green haired succubus from before emerged next to her master. "I could have had it all for myself. Another succubus told me it felt so good in her, nice and thick too." The rare succubus quivered at the thought and bit her lip.

"I propose a change of scenery for breaking in this young boy." The rare succubus snapped her fingers, and Eric watched as the walls began to turn. Everything became all giddy, but ended in a heartbeat. Eric awoke to find himself strapped to a cold, hard operating table. The rare succubus was now stark naked in front of him. Her ample breasts stuck out far from her chest, and her puffy labia below glistened with rich pussy juices.

"How does it feel? How does it feel knowing you'll be balls deep in my sinful pussy, giving your soul to me and disobeying your precious White Mary?" She grinned back at a naked Eric as he continued to sweat. "Surely you must be curious? Surely you'd want to experience your dick being squeezed inside me, riding you hard until you blow your load? Don't worry, you'll know what the best feeling in the world known to man feels like, then you'll work for us and have all the lewd sex you want!" She was reaching through to him, Eric was on the verge of giving up. He tried looking up to heaven, but this mysterious room seemed to go on forever. His head began to spin, and his cock twitched in anticipation. Her lustful aura was overwhelming him with sexual thoughts, and not to mention her voluptuous body.

"I must fight it, I can't give in!" Thoughts mixed about inside his head. "What's the point? Living this life to watch all the enjoyments pass by me? Man, look at her tits they must be soft as pillows, I can only imagine how wet she is. No! Focus Eric, give up, have faith, force her down and fuck her raw!" The powerful aura of the rare succubus began to overpower him more as she came closer. She got up on the table, and held her hand over Eric's quivering penis. A glowing pentagram formed around it, and suddenly Eric lost his mind to an extremely pleasing sensation.

"Are you ready to give your soul to me?" She asked seductively. Dark circles formed around Eric's eyes, they lost their bright blue colour, and he smiled back at her slowly.

"D-d-do it!" He snapped. "I-I want to..."

"Yes, what do you want?" The rare succubus smiled back.

"Fuck! You look so sexy. I-I want you!" Eric felt the temptations take over, he'd never felt so good before. The rare succubus positioned her waist over him, and a glob of pussy juice splashed on his dick coating it in a slimy warmth. The rare succubus rubbed her pussy lips over the tip of Eric's shaft. His face broke into a maniacal smile as she prepared to penetrate him. Her quivering pussy lowered over his twitching, throbbing cock as the pentagram glowed vibrantly.

"Seiken! (Holy Sword)." A voice broke out.

"Huh?" The rare succubus slowly turned her head, but suddenly it jerked violently as a broad, glowing white blade with engraved runes penetrated through her chest "Ahh! What is this!?" A bulky looking dark skinned human was crouched before her, brandishing a huge, glowing sword which had pierced right through her.

"This cannot be! How did you enter this dimension separate from earth!?" The rare succubus hissed her final words as her body vaporised into thin air. The glowing sword vanished and the wielder hurried to Eric's side.

"Hey, pureblood are you okay!? Speak to me!" Eric's tongue lulled from his mouth, drool was lined across his lips as the dark skinned human tried to bring him to his senses. "Wake, up dammit!" At once he headbutted Eric who suddenly snapped awake.

"O-ow, what the!?" His head twisted this way and that before he stopped to look at the person before him. "You! Who are you!?"

"My name is Gabriel, I'm a pureblood just like you! I saved you from that rare succubus who was about to take you!" Gabriel freed Eric from his shackles, and gave him a white cloak to wear.

"How did you know I was here?" Eric questioned him.

"Just as succubi have aura, so do we. The difference being is that some can sense it more than others. I could sense you were in danger, and traversed to this dimension. My holy gift is being able to travel through any dimension!"

"That's how you got here." Eric realised feeling a sense of relief, but also impressed at Gabriel's ability.

"Come, we need to return to earth to continue our saviour White Mary's duty!" Gabriel teleported them back to the corridor and he walked with Eric.

"That giant sword. What was that?" Eric asked him.

"You don't know about Holy Sword? It's a standard pureblood ability, one of the most powerful abilities we have!"

"I've never used it." Eric replied. All I can use is my holy fire." Gabriel rested a hand on his shoulder.

"When the time comes, then you will truly know how to use it."

"Man, you're one strong pureblood!"

"My strength lies in my faith, not in my physical prowess." Gabriel replied.

"Eric! There you are! Class has resumed, where have you been!?" Eric's teacher caught sight of him, and commanded him back to the classroom.

"I'll see you again, pureblood!" Gabriel waved as Eric headed back. He waved back to Gabriel who vanished in a flash of blinding white light.

"Cool, I'm not the only pureblood around here! Thank heavens!" Eric gasped.

"Come along now, you've been spouting that heavenly stuff all day, Eric!" The teacher ushered Eric back to the classroom and he took his seat to resume the rest of the day.


	4. Animal

4. Animal

The bell rang for lunch, and students hurried themselves from their classrooms to congregate at the lunch hall. Eric joined the queue and was still thinking back to that pureblood that saved him. He was impressed with how calm he'd kept during the situation, and despite the Rare Succubus' powerful aura he did not falter. Eric approached the dinner ladies, but before he could ask anything he was barged to the side.

"Move it, runt!" The hulking, big student he'd met before when Eric first joined the class pushed right in front of him. Eric cleared his throat and looked up.

"Excuse me." At once the boy turned and started yelling at Eric.

"You little shit, you got a problem!? Come on, do something! I'll waste you on the spot!"

"You just pushed in." Eric explained as if the boy didn't know what he had done.

"Shut the fuck up!" He punched at Eric and most of the line heard glass break as Eric's glasses smashed under the huge boy's fist. Eric was still standing, and the boy moved his fist seeing his glasses had smashed but his face was fine. "You-" Eric lifted him up, and slammed him headfirst into the hard, cold ground.

When the commotion died down, Eric turned to place an order.

"Yo, this milk is off the chain man! Ya'll need to try this shit!" A student danced past the line taking sips as he went by. Eric looked and noticed a crowd sitting at one table, they were all gulping down glasses of milk greedily.

"Are you going to order, or should I just surprise you?" The dinner lady huffed impatiently at Eric. He left the line and headed over to see what the commotion was about.

"It's a whole different kind of milk! It's delicious!" One girl spoke as she gulped her glass down.

"Fattening or not, I can't resist!" A larger, plump boy took time savouring his glass. Eric observed as most students seemed to be getting into this milk. One person spilled some of theirs on the ground, and immediately got on the floor to lick it up with their tongue. Another guy had his glass snatched from under his nose, but he caught the person drinking it. It wasn't long until a fight broke out, and then there was a mad scramble towards the lunch queue.

"Where's the milk!?"

"We want more!"

"Hurry, give it to us now!" The dinner ladies panicked, but soon resumed composure.

"It's one glass per student, there's always juice if-"

"Fuck that!" One of them leapt over the counter, knocking the first dinner lady down as he looked left and right. "Where is it? There has to be more somewhere!" Eric noticed their eyes were glazed over, and he hadn't expected a student to suddenly leap so acrobatically fast like that.

Loud moans of pleasure filled a darkened room as a stark naked woman continued to bounce up and down rhythmically. Two large suction cups appeared to be attached to her huge breasts, heavily pumping milk from her erect, thick nipples. The rather plump woman pressed her hands into a man's chest as he lay below her, naked also. His thick cock glistened with juices as it squeezed into the woman's tight, dripping pussy. She leaned her head back, and a cowbell around her neck clanged a little, she also had white horns sticking out her head, and a long tail to match.

"So, you'll let me supply the milk from now on, right?" She asked between moans as she continued to ride the man hard beneath her.

"Yes, anything you want!" He gasped. His cock drove balls deep inside her, and the mysterious cow lady squeezed her insides around his throbbing member. "Good, though I won't have to worry about you interfering anyway." The tubes connected to the suction cups ran all the way to a stash of urns, some already full to the brim with creamy, white milk.

"You know, the students have taken quite a liking to my produce." She rode him faster, and her large tits bounced slightly. She could feel the man's dick pulsating between her folds as her pussy caressed his member. She squeezed tighter than before making him feel every inch of her hot, wet snatch and soon enough heard him moan in ecstasy as hot white liquid started to fill her quivering pussy. The cow lady kept him balls deep until he finished dumping his load, then his moans and signs of life soon gave way as his soul left his body through his cock and into the woman.

She clambered off him feeling hot cum dribble down her leg. The milking machine was still pumping away at her seemingly endless supply. She filled another 2 urns, and switched the machine off. After removing the cups, the cow lady massaged her swollen, milk laden breasts.

"Yes, the more they drink, the more they'll want then they'll all come to me, and their souls will be mine, so many young innocent souls! So many for an animal succubus to feed on!"

Meanwhile, Eric was trying to filter through the chaos. The students were getting wilder, and demanding more milk. Blood had already been spilled from a few fights breaking out.

"I have to find the source!" Eric saw the kitchen door behind him, and headed straight through it leaving the mayhem behind. As he ran further he felt a sensation in his chest. "I knew it." A look of scorn flashed across his face as he hurried towards the danger zone. The cow lady finished lifting another urn of milk to her collection.

"Greed will destroy these weak humans, I'm surprised this facility hasn't been taken over already! Something must be keeping the progress back, I wonder what?" At once a heavy steel door swung open clanging noisily and alerting the cow lady to a figure standing in the glowing light. "Oh my, I've been found." She smiled, swishing her tail about.

"So you're the cause of thi-" Eric paused at what he saw, the voluptuous cow lady stood with her milk laden breasts perky and round almost glaring back at him. The sight of her tits caused Eric's throat to go dry, but he ignored the impulse and charged at her. "Prepare to be purged!" He closed in, but punched through thin air. The cow lady briskly appeared behind Eric, and downed him with an elbow crashing down on his head.

"How rude, not even letting me get dressed!" She put her apron back on as Eric shuffled on the ground below. He got to his feet, but the cow lady kicked him hard in the chest. He crashed into a pile of wooden crates breaking most of them up.

"S-she's strong!" Eric gasped. He noticed her speeding towards him, and managed to dodge as she kicked fast, leaving a huge crater in the wall Eric had been in front of. "And fast!" Eric began to panic a little, he hadn't expected this out of whatever it was he was facing against.

"Milk makes bones strong, you know?" The cow lady clenched her fist. "That's how I, Desiree acquire my strength. Humans are foolish enough to consume my milk, foolish enough to give me their souls for it!"

"You were targeting the students by spiking the milk supply!" Eric snapped.

"Smart you are, but, it's already too late!"

"Hey, look! More milk!" Eric paused and looked up, noticing there were students piling into the room.

"How did they get here!?" Eric saw more of them coming in, and their eyes were still glazed over.

"Look at all the greedy young girls and boys who want more milk!" Desiree giggled. One of them sniffed the air, and glared at Desiree's stained apron where her nipples were showing through.

"It's coming from HER!" He yelled, suddenly grabbing her tit. Desiree moaned and tried to push him away.

"Hey, don't do that~" She groaned. Eric took his chance and closed in on her, but a girl dropped down in front of him, and he evaded as she kicked out lightning fast.

"Not so fast, you just want it all to yourself!" She yelled. Eric floored her and pressed on.

"What a dirty trick, using the students against me. I can't hurt them!" Desiree managed to push the boy away, but as she turned she received a kick to the head from Eric. His flaming white fist closed in on her, but he was forced to stop as another guy got in the way.

"Fool!" Desiree headbutted Eric sending him flying hard into a wall. He sifted through the rubble steadily getting to his feet. The students seemed to have calmed down as they flocked around Desiree. "Why do you care for these young ones so much?" She asked, ruffling the hair of a guy next to her.

"You'd find it so easier to fight me if you just knocked them out of the way." She smiled knowing she had the upper hand. Eric checked his footing, but as he moved his foot it stopped against something solid. Eric turned to a dust sheet behind him, and a familiar smell brushed under his nose. Whipping off the sheet, Eric discovered rows of full urns ready for dispatch. Eric grinned and walked back towards Desiree, the students became wary and surrounded her but Eric kept walking. "Are you giving up? Have you decided to join them?"

"The one who should be giving up..." Eric snapped his fingers and in that instant the rows of urns went up in flames as an explosion rocked them off the wooden pallets. "Is you!" Desiree gasped in shock, knowing only a special type of breed was capable of such ability.

"Pureblood!" Desiree hissed. "I'll rip your soul from that pure body of yours!"

"Attack!" Desiree commanded. At once the students flocked towards Eric in a mad rush. A few leapt at him, but Eric swiftly put them down to the ground as gently as possible. He tackled others flooring them in an instant as the swarm kept coming. Eric felled the last student, and leapt at a vulnerable Desiree, his fist ablaze as he closed in on her from the sky.

"Stay away!" Desiree brushed her apron aside squeezing her boobs hard, and causing a torrent of milk to come gushing into Eric's face. Her foot struck him hard in the chest, dropping him to the floor.

"She's so strong! I can't keep up somehow!" Eric gasped catching his breath. Suddenly, he had a flashback to when the students started to rampage in the canteen. He remembered that one student who managed to leap high over the counter and then it hit him. "Mary forgive me." Eric stood as he dashed towards Desiree. Another 3 students blocked him, but Eric cleared them with ease, then Desiree prepared to knock him out.

Eric, however, didn't punch or kick at all. Instead his hands reached straight for her breasts and grabbed them hard.

"Ahh, what are you doing!?" Desiree moaned. Eric acted swiftly, he squeezed again as hard as he could. Why had it been so easy for her? Eventually after enough squeezing, milk began gushing from her nipples. "Stop it~." Desiree moaned again blushing bright red and going weak in the knees. She fell to her knees on the ground, and that was when Eric started helping himself to her milk right from the source.

"Don't drink that!" Desiree groaned, but Eric only sucked harder, closing his eyes to block out the image. The milk tasted amazing, but he had to make sure he didn't drink too much. Either way, Desiree was powerless to fight back. The feeling of being in control of her body tempted Eric, but he had to fight it off. Her curvaceous figure and large bust however was hard to ignore, not to mention the milk affecting his hormones. "Mmm, ahh you feel so good sucking on me!" Desiree felt a fire flaring in her loins. Eric had been going a few seconds, and managed to force himself to stop from the addicting substance, but by the time he had stopped sucking Desiree's body began to spasm.

"It's too much, I'm cumming!" She made a clear puddle on the floor, and Eric stepped back as he felt the atmosphere go heavy.

"Crap, too much!" But suddenly his heart pounded hard and time appeared to stand still. In that instant, Eric felt his senses go hyperactive. "AHHHHHH!" A massive beam of white light shot up around him, blowing a massive hole through the many ceilings of the school as it flew skyward. Eric yelled louder, feeling a massive influx of power drive through him as the ground shook violently around him.

"Idiot, no matter how strong you've gotten, once you arouse a succubus, you unleash her full potential!" Desiree stood, and a purple aura rose around her also creating another DIY skylight. Desiree's skin turned bright pink, and her apron disintegrated. "I hope this form isn't too overwhelming!" Slowly, Desiree grew another pair of tits, growing the same size below her current pair. Her horns appeared sharper, and her tail thicker.

Eric regained his composure, and shot towards Desiree at lighting speed. He lifted her up smashing through the entire building and soaring towards the sky whilst grabbing her neck. He sent her careering towards earth with a hefty punch, but Desiree changed her flight path arcing up towards him. Eric aimed at her with his hand held out, and his other hand clamped around the wrist for support. He fired a powerful, wide spread beam of white light at Desiree, but she vanished into thin air. Eric was sent flying with a kick to the back, then Desiree soared over and caught him before sending him crashing into a building below.

"Let's see if I can cut you open and get that soul out!" She squeezed her bottom right breast making it bulge, and then a thin white beam of milk jutted out cutting across the building like a laser. Eric flew up literally missing the beam by inches as it clean cut the entire building in half. He sped towards Desiree with his glowing fist and punched out, but his hand got caught in her boobs absorbing the blow. Desiree's tail coiled around his waist bringing his crotch level with her tits.

"If one pair of breasts feels good with your cock between them, imagine how four would feel~?" She giggled. Eric fired another white beam at her head, but Desiree tilted to avoid it. The beam phased out leaving a burning stump where her left horn had been. Milk fired from her breasts shooting him down to the ground. "Drink, drink and lose your mind to greed! Give your soul to me, and you can have all the delicious milk you want!" Eric hit the ground hard, but the torrent of milk drove him into a wall. Desiree stopped gushing and tried to find her target.

Eric dried off his face, tasting milk on his lips as he struggled to get up, his aura started fading slightly.

"I'm low on power, she's exhausting me! If I drink anymore I'll get too acquired to the taste."

"Come on, I've got plenty more for you, come and drink to your heart's content!"

"That's it!" Eric gasped! At once he took off, soaring towards Desiree again.

"See? It's not so hard now be a good pureblood and give me your soul~" Desiree prepared to catch him, but Eric soared over her head, got behind her and grabbed her breasts again. "Hey, are you trying to mmm~ make me more ahh~ powerful?" Eric ignored her and focused on his hands.

"Ah, ah stop your hands are getting hot. Stop, STOP!" Desiree yelled in pain as Eric cranked up the heat of his hands, red marks started to appear on her breasts where Eric was burning her. When the timing was right, he squeezed down hard near the front of her top breasts, causing milk to jet forth.

"IT BURNS!" Desiree screamed as hot milk gushed from her sore nipples.

"Accept the hands of judgement!" Eric boomed. Desiree went weak, and her aura completely faded. Eric finally let go and she descended to the ground. With his last ounce of strength, Eric outstretched his arm and it began to glow. Suddenly a white, glowing, burning sword emerged in his hand. He soared down towards Desiree, and there was a bright white flash as he passed her and he smashed into the building below. The sword stood tall with the tip piercing the centre of the crater in the concrete.

"Holy Execution, Puresword Cross!" A huge, white crucifix shone bright in the sky, and Desiree was incinerated so quickly that she barely had time to scream. It shone bright for several seconds, bathing the canteen that Eric had smashed into with holy light. The Puresword faded and Eric checked himself over. His clothes were tattered and wet, and he was getting quite a few looks from the students and dinner ladies around him. Eventually Eric went up to one of the dinner ladies. "May I have my meal please?"

"Sure, and would you like a glass of milk with that?" Eric froze and felt his throat go dry.

"No thank you." He took his meal, and he left to sit down and eat.


End file.
